


What I'm Thankful For

by High_inthe_Clouds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No supernatural, Fluff, John's not a dick, M/M, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_inthe_Clouds/pseuds/High_inthe_Clouds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is finally meeting Dean's family after months of only hearing about them. Apparently, they didn't know about Dean's attraction to men. Saying he was nervous would be an understatement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I'm Thankful For

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had a wonderful Thanksgiving, beautiful person! If you don't celebrate it, I hope you had a wonderful Thursday! I'm thankful for this ship, their massive queerbaiting, and Dean's insistence on his heterosexuality.

Thanksgiving was finally here, which meant turkey and family gatherings. It also means meeting your boyfriend's family, who apparently didn't know that said boyfriend had relationships with people of the same sex. So to say that Castiel was nervous would be an understatement. 

"Cas, calm down," said Dean. "Stop fidgeting. It's getting annoying."

Castiel scoffed. "Annoying? Let me tell you what's annoying, Dean Winchester. Informing me that we're gonna stay with your family for the holidays when they don't even know you're into dick yet!" He was absolutely fuming. He couldn't believe Dean 'forgot' to notify the people he always talked about this excruciating detail for the entire four months of their relationship.

They were currently on their way to Lawrence, with Castiel calmly listening to music, when Dean dropped the bomb on him. They still had two hours to go, and he was ready to give his lover the silent treatment. "Why the hell haven't you told them?"

"Listen babe, I'm sorry for not telling you earlier. I just didn't want you to make a huge deal out of it and freak out for an entire week before you actually meet them," Dean sighed. "I thought it would be fun to have the element of surprise," he jokingly added. This earned a good smack in the arm, causing the Impala to swerve dangerously. "Hey!"

"You're such an assbutt." Castiel was full on glaring now. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Fun to have the element of surprise? Hell no. He almost wants to call the visit off and drive back home. "What if they freak out about us?" he whispered.

"Hey," Dean said carefully, as if speaking to a small child. "They won't freak out about us, okay? I promise." He remembers when Cas told him about coming out to his family. It was horrible, and Cas was kicked out with all of his belongings and disowned the very same night. Thankfully, Cas had a brother who didn't give a crap about his sexual orientation. Dean glanced at Cas and offered him a smile.

Castiel sighed and sagged down the seat. "Yeah, okay. Whatever you say. I'm still mad at you though. You're not getting laid for the next two weeks."

Dean let out a bellow of laughter at Cas's pout, with his bottom lip jutting out. He wanted to kiss him so much right now. Dean was seriously hoping that what Cas said wasn't true.

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

"You ready, Cas?"

Castiel sighed, looking out into the quaint house before them. It looked like a decent home with a beautiful, well-maintained garden. The house was a two-story with cream outer coloring. There were two seats and a swing bed on the porch, and there were potted plants scattered all over. Just looking at it, Castiel could feel the comforting and homely vibe radiating off it. "As ready as I'll ever be." 

They both exited the car and approached the house; Castiel's grip tightening on Dean's arm as they got closer. Upon reaching the door, Dean turned towards Cas. "They're gonna love you. Believe me. No need to panic over this." He started rubbing Cas's arm and looked straight into his eyes, cerulean meeting green. Castiel seemed to calm down from that, and so Dean pushed the doorbell and took a deep breath.

After a few moments, the door swung open, revealing a gigantic man with floppy brown hair and kind eyes. "Dean!" shouted the man and grabbed for Dean, enveloping him in a hug.

"Hiya Sammy," Dean said affectionately. "Good to see you kept your girly hair."

So this was the Sammy that Dean always talked about. Castiel knew how much Dean loved his little brother, and by the way Dean always lit up when talking about him, he could confidently conclude that they're very close.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother. "Yeah yeah. Whatever, jerk." To which Dean responded "Bitch."

Cas couldn't help but snort at them. Sam then turned to look toward him, seemingly confused, and he suddenly felt nervous again. "Hey man, I'm Sam."

He shook the outstretched hand and greeted back with "Hello, my name is Castiel." He suddenly felt arms being wrapped around his shoulders and saw that Dean was looking at his brother seriously, saying, "Yeah Sam. This is my boyfriend Cas."

Their hands immediately stop mid-shake. Sam's eyes were wide and were looking back and forth between Cas and Dean. "Oh," he replied in a small voice.

Castiel didn't know what to think. He wanted to throw up. He should have convinced Dean to turn back around four hours ago. This was stupid. He's just gonna pretend this was an elaborate joke. Yeah, he should do that. He shou-

He was suddenly being bear-hugged by the 6'4 man with floppy hair. 

Sam pulled back to take a good look at Castiel. "Well, welcome to the family Cas!" Sam said to him warmly with a smile crinkling up his nose.

Cas didn't know how to respond. He certainly wasn't expecting that. He was feeling butterflies all over his stomach. He offered Sam a small smile and said, "Thank you. It's very nice to meet you, Sam."

Dean relaxed a bit on Cas's side. Really, what were they getting so worked up about? 

"Come on in then," said Sam, gesturing for them to step inside. As they were hanging up their coats, Cas started to smell the food from the kitchen. 

"Told you you had nothing to worry about," Dean whispered smugly. Castiel just rolled his eyes at him and followed Sam to the living room. There, he saw another man with dark hair with his back turned, fiddling with the speakers. 

"Dad, this is Cas," Sam said. Castiel immediately froze. Shit.

The man turned around. "Cas?" At that moment, Dean showed up next to Cas and surged forward to give his father a hug. "Dad!" he said.

There was suddenly a lot of hugging and clapping on the back going on around, and Castiel just stood by the couch, unsure of what to do. Puzzled by the ruckus going on, a beautiful blonde woman entered from the kitchen. Upon seeing Dean, she let out a squeal and gave him a big hug. Castiel guessed that she was Mary.

"Oh my baby," said Mary. Tears were welling up in her eyes since she hasn't seen him in 11 months.

"Hey mom," whispered Dean. More hugs and greetings were happening now, and poor Cas didn't know what to do but just watch the entire thing happen.

Mary's eyes landed on him. "Well, who's this handsome fella," she said, going towards him and giving him a hug. "I didn't know we were having a guest." She pulled back, giving him a warm smile.

Oh Dean is definitely not getting any, Castiel thought.

"Well," Dean said, coming towards him and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "This is my boyfriend Cas." Everything in the room suddenly seemed to stop. John and Mary both had surprised look in their faces, and Sam was giving him this odd smile. Dean was still grinning like an idiot, and Cas wanted to smack him so bad. Not knowing what to do once again, he just smiled sheepishly at them and gave them a small wave. "Hello."

Tension was pretty thick in the room; Castiel and Dean both holding their breaths. Thankfully, Mary seemed to get out of the shock, rushed forward, and gave Cas the tightest hug he had ever received. "Nice to meet you, sweetie," she said warmly, giving him a smile.

"It's very nice to meet you, too," said Cas. He felt like a thorn was just pulled out of his back. Dean gave him a smile and an 'I told you so' face. Cas spared a glance at John and saw that he was still frozen at the spot. Nervousness flooded through him again.

Sam saw what he was looking at and gave a cough. This seemed to take John out of his trance. He offered his hand at Cas and said, "Good to meet you, son."

"Same to you, Mr. Winchester," he replied, shaking his hand firmly.

"Please, call me John."

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

After that, everything went smoothly. Sam and Dean were currently arguing about who's better, Batman or Superman, and John was intently listening, sometimes joining in but not taking a side. Castiel was helping Mary in the kitchen, listening to her stories of the boys' childhood.

Both were laughing heartily at a hilarious story involving Dean driving Sam to the emergency room due to a broken arm on his tricycle. "What're you two laughing at?" asked Dean when he entered the kitchen.

"We were just talking about how cute and chubby you were as a nine year old," chuckled Mary.

Dean snorted. "Oh yeah, I was adorable." He gave Cas a peck on the lips and grabbed three beers from the fridge, saying, "I still am too." With that, he continued to the living room, and sounds of banter started up again.

Mary gave Cas a knowing and loving smile, causing him to blush and look away. "You know, he's really taken with you. He has never brought anyone home before."

Castiel looked at her then, confused. From what he's heard, Dean had a string of lovers before him. This certainly was news to him. "I'm thankful for you this year, Castiel," she continued. She grabbed his face and kissed him on the cheek. 

"Thank you, Mary," said Castiel.

Mary let out a content sigh. "Well, pies are done cooling down. We should start Thanksgiving now, don't you think?" He could only nod at her and stare at her.

"Boys! Dinner's ready!"

They all filed in toward the dining room and started to set up the table. Sam and Dean were still arguing, and Mary had to shout at them for nearly knocking over the turkey.

Observing the family, Castiel felt warm and fuzzy and accepted on the inside. He couldn't help the smile that seemed permanently etched on his face.

Dinner was amazing at the Winchester household. Everything was smiles and warmth and great food. Mary insisted that Cas try at least one slice of each of the four pies she baked. Dean seemed stoked and excited at the presence of pie at the table. He shoveled them into his mouth and only started chewing slowly when he started to choke.

Castiel never experienced this with his family. His parents were mostly cold people who valued appearance too much. Seeing this entire event unfold was very refreshing for him.

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

In their room later that night, Castiel and Dean were on their bed in the guest room, heavily making out with their tongues exploring each other's mouths.

Dean pulled away to breathe, saying "Today was a good day, wasn't it? And you were so worried about nothing."

Castiel smiled up at him. "Yeah, today was great."

"Good," Dean said. He then started to unbuckle Cas's pants, kissing down his neck.

Only to be stopped before things could escalate, with Cas smirking at him saying, "Two weeks, Dean. You're not getting any. That ought to teach you something."

Castiel doesn't think he's ever heard a grown man before whine in a pitch so high.


End file.
